Evaluation of the investigational vaccines in this project are part of the VRC mission related to biodefense and emerging pathogens. The ongoing screening protocol, VRC 500 (previously VRC 300), is designed to recruit and screen healthy, HIV-negative subjects for investigational studies of vaccines to prevent infectious diseases (other than HIV). In FY 10, this project included ongoing assessment in clinical trials of investigational vaccines against five infectious diseases: Marburg virus, Ebola virus, avian influenza, seasonal influenza and pandemic H1N1 influenza viruses. Further evaluation of influenza vaccine approaches will continue as teh VRC develops additional candidate vaccine regimens. Published results from clinical trials have included: an Ebola DNA vaccine study (VRC 204) Clin Vaccine Immunol, 2006. 13(11):1267-77; a West Nile virus DNA vaccine study (VRC 302) J Infect Dis, 2007. 196(12):1732-40, a SARS DNA vaccine study (VRC 301) Vaccine 2008 Nov 25;26(50):6338-43. a second generation West Nile virus DNA vaccine study (VRC 303) J Infect Dis, 2011, May 15;203(10). a second generation Ebola rAd5 vaccine study (VRC 205) Vaccine 2010 Oct 27.